Um dia quase comum
by Fe.Hawkeye
Summary: Um dia comum como outro na vida de Riza, talvez nem tão comum assim
1. Chapter 1

Era mais um dia comum na vida de Riza Hawkeye.

Assim como os outros dias ela acordou cedo, tomou seu café e vestiu sua farda para ir ao Quartel General.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Bom dia tenente Hawkeye! - Falaram Havoc, Breda, Falman e Fuery prestando continência ao ver a tenente adentrar o escritório.

- Bom dia! - Disse já sentando em sua mesa de trabalho - Onde está o coronel Mustang?

- Deve estar chegando a qualquer momento, como sempre, está atrasado. - Dito e feito, Roy abriu a porta logo após a resposta de seus subordinados, que bateram continência ao vê-lo.

Antes de chegar a sua mesa Roy parou em frente a mesa de Riza e apoiou sua mão sobre ela, chegando com seu rosto próximo ao da tenente. - Como está hoje, tenente Hawkeye? - Falou com a voz sedutora, que faria qualquer mulher da Central derreter, menos Riza.

- Muito bem, obrigada. - Respondeu com a mesma frieza de sempre.

- Que bom, tenente. - Ficou um tempo encarando-a e foi sentar-se em sua mesa. Ultimamente Roy estava falando de maneira "estranha" com Riza, como se ela fosse mais uma de suas namoradas que arranjava por ai, apesar que as vezes ela gostava um pouco... mas sabia que isso só fazia parte de mais uma das brincadeiras de seu superior.

Todos trabalhavam calmamente, quando derrepente Roy levantou batendo suas maõs sobre a mesa. - Tenente Hawkeye! Tenho uma missão para você. - Falou em um tom autoritário. - Quero que me acompanhe em uma viagem até a casa de campo dos meus pais!

- Senhor, porque tenho que acompanha-lo? - Questionava Riza sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que preenchia.

- Porque aquela casa está vázia a anos, pode ser que alguém tenha a invadido, e como minha subordinada você tem que me proteger, certo? - Foi a melhor desculpa que pensou na hora, a verdade é que ele só queria a companhia de sua tenente em uns dias de folga, mas é claro, não poderia dizer isto a ela, iria parecer suspeito demais.

- Sim senhor! - A única opção que Riza tinha era concordar, afinal, ele era seu superior e aquilo era uma ordem. - Quando pretende ir?

- Quanto antes melhor, talvez hoje mesmo... depois que sairmos do Quartel. Acho que teremos uma viagem mais tranquila se formos a noite. - Roy estava ancioso com a viagem e isso não passou despercebido por Riza.

- Certo! E quantos dias o senhor pretende passar lá? - Riza esperava que fosse pouco...uns dois dias, no máximo três.

- Não sei ainda, mas acho que uns cinco dias, ou quem sabe, uma semana! - Respondeu alegremente com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Mais uma coisa tenente, não se preocupe com a passagem do trem, eu mesmo pago, e não ouse me questionar, isto é uma ordem! Depois que acabarmos o expediente passaremos na minha casa e depois na sua para que você possa arrumar suas malas.

Para a infelicidade de Riza, que esperava passar poucos dias por lá, mas ela tinha de ir, pois tinha de proteger seu superior.

O dia correu normalmente, as horas passavam rapidamente e o fim do expediente se aproximava, e com isso, a viagem. Finalmente o expediente havia acabado, todos estavam indo embora, menos Roy, pois como sempre acabou dormindo e não fez seu trabalho.

- CORONEL! Acorde!

- Não mãããe, só mais alguns minutos, não quero ir pra escola - Ainda de olhos fechados Roy falava com uma voz dengosa como se fosse uma criança fugindo de seus afazeres escolares. Riza acabou rindo da atitude de seu coronel, mas ele teria que acordar, pois ele tinha muito trabalho a terminar.

- Filhinho, você tem que ir a escola, vamos, acorde! - Riza entrou na brincadeira, agora ela era a mamãe que tentava levar seu filhinho preguiçoso a escola.

Por fim, Roy acabou acordando, se deparando com a expressão brava que Riza tinha em seu rosto, expressão esta que logo foi entendida por Roy, ao olhar o relógio e constatar que havia dormido durante o expediente. Logo ele começou a terminar seu trabalho, antes que Riza colocasse uma arma no meio de sua testa e o fizesse implorar por piedade assim como Black Hayate, no ínicio de seu treinamento.

- Acho que você vai gostar da viagem, a cidade é bem calma e tem um lago lindo perto da casa. - Comentou Roy distraído, enquanto terminava seu trabalho.

Riza não falou nada, só deu um pequeno sorriso, ela estava começando a se acustumar com a idéia da viagem, talvez não seria tão ruim assim viajar com seu superior... talvez...


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de algum tempo Roy já havia terminado seu trabalho e eles puderam ir para casa arrumar as malas. Sairam do Quartel e pegaram o carro, como de custume Riza ficou no volante e Roy no banco ao seu lado.

Riza já havia feito este trajeto inumeras vezes, e poucas delas eles realmente conversaram sobre alguma coisa. Roy queria falar alguma coisa, mas não achava nada que pudessem conversar. Aquele silêncio chegava a ser constrangedor... mas eles já estavam acostumados.

Roy estava tão distraído com seus devaneios que nem percebeu que Riza já estava em frente a sua casa.

- Você não quer entrar? - Perguntou Roy antes de sair do carro.

- Não precisa, eu espero o senhor aqui.

- Está bem.

Roy saiu do carro e entrou em sua casa, era uma casa pequena mas era bem arrumada, coisa que Riza não imaginava, é claro. Na mente dela, a casa de Roy era desorganizada e cheia de relatórios e bilhetinhos amorosos espalhados pela casa. Tudo bem que, se você procurasse, iria achar um ou outro... mas nada que possa ser chamado de "bagunça".

Roy pegou pouca coisa, só o necessário: Roupas, sapatos e seus belos perfumes. Roy adorava perfumes, eles ajudavam muito na hora de seduzir as mulheres da cidade Central, todas elas, menos Riza, a única que ele realmente amava e não era correspondido, pelo menos era oque ele pensava.

Depois de colocar tudo em sua mala ele saiu de casa e voltou ao carro, deixando-a no porta-malas e voltando a sentar ao lado de Riza.

- Demorei? - Sorriu fitando Riza.

- Não senhor.

- Riza... quero pedir-lhe uma coisa. Por favor, pare de me chamar de senhor ou coronel, pelo menos durante a viagem, quero que me chame só de Roy, certo?

- Sim senh... Roy! - Riza ficou meio constrangida com isso, ela não estava acostumada a chamar seu superior pelo primeiro nome.

Riza ligou novamente o carro e foram em direção a sua casa, que não ficava muito longe da casa de Roy. O caminho até sua casa foi a mesma coisa, o mesmo silêncio de antes...

Quando chegaram, por educação Riza também convidou Roy para entrar, achando que ele não aceitaria, engano dela, pois Roy aceitou e logo quando entraram foi se jogando no sofá, como se já tivesse ido até a casa de Riza várias vezes.

A casa de Riza também não era muito grande, mas era bem aconchegante arrumada.

Enquanto Riza pegava suas coisas Black Hayate fazia companhia a Roy, pulando de um lado para o outro e latindo para poder brincar. Roy gostava muito de cães, pois eles eram muito fíeis ao seus donos, aocontrário de vários humanos que conhecia.

Riza já havia separado suas roupas e agora só faltava pegar sua mala, que estava encima de uma estante na sala. Roy ficava observando Riza encima da cadeira tentando alcançar a mala, mas encima dela havia uma caixa que parecia estar bem pesada, Roy pensou em ajudar, porque se aquela caixa caisse encima de sua tenente poderia machuca-lá. E Roy estava certo, quando Riza foi tentar tirar a caixa para pegar a mala, a cadeira que ela estava, que era de rodinhas, deslizou pra frente e a fez cair. Roy que não era bobo nem nada, e possuia bons reflexos, levantou-se rapidamente e pegou Riza no colo desviando da caixa para que não caisse encima deles.

- Ufa, foi por pouco. - Disse Roy num suspiro segurando Riza em seus braços.

- ... - Riza estava com as mãos em volta do pescoço de Roy, coisa que ela fez por instinto quando estava caindo. Ela estava muito vermelha por estar no colo de Roy, e ele ficava fitando-a com um sorriso bobo no rosto, só admirando sua beleza e esquecendo que deveria coloca-lá no chão.

- Obrigada, mas... acho que você já pode me colocar no chão.

- Ah sim, agora mesmo, me desculpe. - Roy ficou meio sem jeito e a colocou no chão. " - Eu segurando-a... ela com as mãos envolta do meu pescoço... ah, só faltava um beijo nesta cena..." Pensou Roy.

- Roy, está tudo bem? - Ele estava parado olhando pro nada a um tempo já...Mal sabia Riza oque ele pensava.

- Oque? Ah, sim, estou bem sim, hahahaha. - Talvez Roy estivesse ficando doido, pensou Riza.

Riza colocou suas coisas dentro da mala e Roy fez questão de leva-lá até o carro, ele estava agindo como um perfeito gletleman para Riza.

Novamente dentro do carro foram para a estação de trem, chegando lá Roy ligaria para o quartel para pedir a algum soldado que viesse buscar o carro enquanto esperavam pelo trem.


End file.
